Mind Over Matter
by MaroonMoon
Summary: It's Archie's birthday, so Emma and Spinner are visiting for the week. Emma meets up with Drew again, who she used to babysit often, along with Gracie. But what happened to Gracie? Emma will be shocked to see what happened to her, if she even finds out.
1. Meeting Old Faces

***Emmas P.O.V***

I looked around the basement room in my house. The room that used to be plastered in colorful posters, hundreds of pieces of school paper, and my old, childish, clothes. Oh god my clothes. If I could travel back in time and smack myself in the head, I would. Instead, it no longer had that cozy, home feeling in it. It was empty and bare, with the only splashes of color in the room coming from the heap of dresses laid down over the floor. It was my step-dad's birthday, so of course, me and Spinner we're invited by my mom to join them for a special birthday dinner.

"Emma..!" I hear my mom call, letting the last vowel ring out in a singsong tone."We're leaving in five minutes whether you're in that car or not!"

I take one last look at myself in the mirror, fixing minor details in my hair and face. I'm wearing a simple light blue dress with a white cardigan, my hair smelling of heat and hairspray after an hour of curling it. After giving a playful pose and a smile to myself in the mirror, I grab my purse, running up the stairs while almost falling due to my heels. I give myself a minute to catch my breath, and I yell to my mom.

"Coming!"

**~Little Miss Steaks~**

Archie, Spinner and I wait on the cold wood benches while my mom is getting a table for us at the counter. I look around at the restaurant, which hasn't seemed to change a bit. But the faces have. Obviously, I wouldn't expect anyone I know to be here, seeing as most of the people in my year are off in university. But while I scan the busy room, one face catches my eye. A young looking guy, who looks like he could probably be in college, but I doubt that thought, seeing as the 2 guys with him definitely look like they're in high school. How do I know this face? I scan my brain, for any memory I may have of him. He didn't go to Degrassi, not while I was there. I think of some ways I would meet him, when suddenly, a great memory I've almost forgotten clicks. It's now undeniable who this person is.

_Drew._ The name now clicks with the face I see. And I remember him. It was him and his sister, who I would always babysit. Their mom was a bit strict, but I was trusted, so I babysat them quite often until they moved, and frankly, got too old to need a babysitter.

_~Flashback~_

_ I sit down cautiously on the big, leather couch, looking around at the Torres' household. It wasn't huge, but they definitely knew how to manage it. I'm in a sundress, waiting for Drew and Gracie to get dressed so we can go to the beach near the lake. Scratch that. Waiting for GRACIE to get dressed, and waiting for Drew to stop playing video games._

_ " Hurry up Gracie, that beach ain't getting any younger!" Drew yells, with wide eyes still on the TV screen._

_ No reply. I make myself wait 2 minutes, before going upstairs to check on Gracie. I knock gently on her bedroom though, even though it's pretty obvious she's not changing, due to the loud rock music coming from her room. I open it to find Gracie, in the middle of her bed, in a shelter with walls of comic books on either side of her, with one in her hand. She looks up, and before I can get a word in, she says bluntly,_

_ "I don't want to go to the beach"_

_ Well, unless you want Drew to throw a huge tantrum, I guess you don't have a choice._

_ "Are you sure? It's a really nice day out" I say in a persuading tone._

_ "I'm sure"_

_ "How bout , I let you bring your comic book, we'll bring a fold chair, and you can read there"_

_ Gracie pauses for a moment, thinking of this._

_ "Well since I won't be swimming, can I just wear my jeans?" I look down at the dark, bagging jeans hanging from her waist, and raise an eyebrow. Those jeans with weather like that? She'll be begging to come home after 10 minutes._

_ "It's a bit too warm for jeans like that, what's wrong with your swimsuit?_

_ Gracie's face gets red, and she just shrugs her shoulders, giving out a weak grumble. I look down at the swimsuit that was laid out for her by her mom before she left. It was a bright pink 2-piece swimsuit, with blue stripes on the top, and a sparkly purple piece sign on the front of the bottom. It wouldn't be my first choice of a swimsuit, but I couldn't see anything wrong with it. I also spot the tag hanging from it, making it obvious Gracie did not choose this swimsuit._

_ " Is it too small? I can run by my house and get a spare if you need one"_

_ " No, it fits fine" Gracie says weakly, " It's just.." I can see a mix of confusion and sadness on her face. _

_ "Too girly?" I finish the sentence for her. Gracie was always a tomboy. She stuck to her brother like glue, and they did everything together._

_ "Why don't you just put on some basketball shorts, and then meet us downstairs? You can read your little comic at the beach."_

_ A smile of relief floods on Gracie's face, as she puts down the book, and looks through her dresser._

_ ~End of flashback~~_

So I guess there all grown up now. I smile at myself, but I can't help but be curious about what's going on with their lives at Degrassi.

"Mom, I need to use the restroom, I'll be right back" I don't stay long enough to hear her reply, as I power walk in Drew's direction. I wait for him to get up for a refill, not wanting to have a conversation awkwardly with his friends there. For all I know, this may not even be Drew. I come up behind him, and tap him on the shoulder.

"Um Drew?" I can tell I must've startled him, because he's a bit taken aback and confused. But I know this is him now, because he responded to that name.

"It's me, Emma, I'm not sure if you remember me but…" I look up to spot his reaction. He stares blankly for a moment, but then a smile creeps on his face.

"Emma! Yeah, yeah of course I remember you, it would be hard not to" He brings me in for a loose friendly hug, and it's odd to see him like this. So mature, and taller than me. I'll have to get used to that.

"So are you going to Degrassi now?" I ask.

"Yeah, Senior year" He smiles brightly. Senior year? Wow, The years have gone by so fast.

"Oh wow" I say, genuinely surprised. " So you moved, I'm guessing" He gives a nod of reassurance.

"So how's Gracie?" I ask casually, but he's stunned by this. I look up confused, as I flood of fear and shock take over his body.

"I.. uh..um"

**A/N: This is my first ever story, I know my writing may not be the best but I'm working on it :) Review if you want me to continue the story, I promise it will get interesting.**


	2. Old school, Old friends: Part 1

**A/N: Well I'm really happy with the reviews I got, I didn't really think people would like this story. I noticed a few typos in my last chapter, so I'll try to review it better :) *Disclaimer* I do not own Degrassi or the characters used.**

***Drew's P.O.V***

It takes me a few moments to realize who she's talking about. No one's ever called Adam "Gracie" for a while now. Even mom has adjusted pretty well. I see a look of confusion on Emma's face.

"H-she, she's um." I think for a moment, and I can't think of any lie. "I don't have a sister named Gracie" Technically, this is true, no lie.

Emma is even more confused by this comment, I can tell as she trips over her words.

"Drew, I don't know what you're talking about, I mean, I know her-"

"Just-Just leave me alone, please!" I say with an urgent look on my face. I turn around without looking for her reaction, and I run towards the bathroom. Behind me, I hear her voice call,

"Drew! Come back!" But I can't. I never would think I would run into anyone I use to know before the transition. But no, I have to cut off all connections. I can't think about her feelings or worries, all that matters is Adam right now.

**After this revealing night, things between the two long lost acquaintances were on separate tracks with no lingering memory of the events of the restaurant. That is, until Monday came along…. **

**~Morning at Degrassi, Emma's P.O.V~ **

I can't imagine visiting my step-dad without also visiting the infamous Degrassi. As I would imagine, the drama has still carried on, even without the original band of characters in my year around to cause it.

I enter the busy school, trying to trail my dad. He gets here fairly early, so maneuvering my way around wasn't as hard as a thought. Sure there was the occasional trash can around the corner, or clumsy student, but I could stick to Archie fairly well. Spinner was going to meet me here in the afternoon after a hockey game with some friends, so I had plenty of time to browse around the school.

One thing I noticed that was different: Uniforms. Sure, people had different colored shirts, probably representing their grade, but Archie always seemed to be the go-with-the-flow type of guy, not one who wanted this unnecessary order.

"Really Archie? Polos and Khakis?" I say with a disapproving shake of my head.

"Not the best move, I know" Archie says, and I can tell he's not happy about them either. "I just needed to show this school some discipline. I can't let things get out of hand, not like last time." Last time? I was about to ask what he meant, but by the time I open my mouth, we're in his office, so I save the question for later.

"Ok we're here. There's a computer right there, and you know where everything else is. Just please don't disturb the students. And with that, I'll let you off the leash." Archie says with a smile on his face as he closes the door to his office. Oh yippee. A computer. Unlike most middle-schoolers, I'm not so easily entertained by some brightly colored graphics or social networks. I decide to wander around the school freely, It's before school, and more students are here, so I'm not disturbing anyone.

I walk around, my head circling as I stare up at the big building, posters flooding the walls, friends chatting. I stop only at the clear wall surrounding the J.T memorial. I gently put a hand on the glass, and stare at it. No one here, none of the students know the story, the pain this one person's departure has caused. The bell for first period brings me back to reality, so I continue walking slowly, I don't have anywhere to be. I must of not been looking where I was going, because my body makes contact with another, and I'm pushed to the ground. I get up slowly, and see a boy trying to pick up his books. So much for not getting in anyone's way.

"Oh, sorry, so sorry, I was being careless." I say apologetically.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I was rushing" The last word on his lips is left unfinished and with confusion when he looks up to my face. Something on his familiar face is present. Confusion? Fear? I look down, and understand the confusion, I mean, I'm not wearing a uniform. But fear? I'm not scary. Atleast, not to strangers. He grabs his books without another word, keeping with head down as he runs to class.

Well, I guess people love running away from me now-a-days.

**~Earlier that weekend, Saturday noon~**

_It was a calm and uneventful Saturday in the Torres house, and with the parents both at work, Adam and Drew were allowed a lot of freedom that day, which didn't stop them from playing a mean game of Black ops._

_ "Oh dude! I forgot to tell you something that happened friday!" Drew said, "It's crazy"_

_ "Hm, what?" Adam said with doubt in his words. Drew was often easily excited, so Adam had a feeling this would be something stupid like, "The power squad calendar is coming out!" or "I got a coupon for free Tacos at the mall" Surprisingly, neither one of these things cam out of Drew's mouth. Instead, Adam was perplexed to hear Drew say,_

_ "You remember Emma, right?" Drew said with his eyes squinting at the bright TV in front of him._

_ "You'll have to be more specific than that bro, I know about 5 Emma's in my math class alone" Adam says through the smirk on his face._

_ "Emma Ne.. something. I forget her last name, it doesn't matter. Anyways, our old babysitter, remember? I ran into her" Adam paused the game and turned to face Drew, what was the point in this story?_

_ "Andd?"_

_ "Dude, she asked me about stuff. Stuff like my siblings, A.K.A "Gracie"..?" Drew said, waiting for his brother's reaction. Adam's face turned red, and his mouth grew dry._

_ "And you told her what?" Adam said, raising his voice causing it to squeak, making his face even more red, if that was possible._

_ "I don't know, n-nothing! I just ran! It's cool, we'll probably never see her again"_

_ "And if we do?" Adam shouts, " I'm not ready to deal with people who know Gracie!"_

_ "Cool down, cool down, I'll think of something." Sure you will, Adam wanted to say. He thought long and hard before he said,_

_ "Just tell her we go to boarding school in America or something and that we're just visiting, and that I'm in the hospital, something like that." Drew smiled for a second, but it shortly faded._

_ "Ugh, I can't, I told her I got to Degrassi!"_

_ "Drew!" Adam groaned. "Well, if we saw her once, we'll probably see her again." Adam said, thinking back to the faint memories he had of Emma, his nice, but assertive babysitter. "And that means…I'll have to tell her about Gracie.."_

_~End~_

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, this being my first story, I appreciate it so much :) If I have time, I'll upload the next chapter later tonight. In the next chapter, Emma learns about a transgender student attending Degrassi, and she's shocked to find out who :**


	3. Old school, Old friends: Part 2

**A/N: Lol, New Chapter! Sorry if I look stupid updating so much, I've just been having a craving to write a lot. Next chapter will be either tomorrow or the next day, because I really want to get into the dramatic part of this story!**

***Emma's P.O.V***

It didn't take long to walk around the school before returning to Archie's office. I mean, looking at an empty school I was trapped in for years wasn't the most interesting. I waited outside of the glass walls, until I saw Archie put down the phone. I knocked, and opened without hearing a reply.

"Hi Archie, um, I finished my own little tour, so, is there any, i don't know, paper work you need done? I asked, wanting just something to do.

"Wow, little miss Emma actually wants to do some work at Degrassi, surprise surprise" A chuckle escapes Archie's mouth.

"Oh yeah, Archie, you never told me" I began, "Why DO you have uniforms now in Degrassi? Oh, and what is up with those metal detectors?" I laughed.

Archie sighed, I guess there was just so much chaos here, It must be horrible to feel like you have no control over your own school.

"So much has happened last year, just so much to handle" He starts, "More gay-bashing, fights, stripping, a transgender student got thrown through a glass door for crying out-loud"

"Oh, I bet you can straighten them out" I say hopefully, the last words lingering with graveness. Someone transgender at Degrassi? I mean, of course that's ok, but I couldn't believe anyone would be so brave. If that happened while I was there… it would just be too much to think of.

"Who's the transgender student? Just out of curiosity" I add quickly.

"You probably wouldn't know them, he's a Junior." Archie says, "But it's Adam Torres, if you really want to know, "out of curiosity" He mimics me at the end, chuckling to himself.

Torres? That's just a coincidence. It HAS to be. That names pretty common, isn't it?

"Oh, ok, I'll be right back" As soon as I close the door to the office, I run, eager but nervous to put together the information I just learnt. I grab a piece of paper and pen from the front office, and sit in one of the empty seats surrounding the plastic folding table in the Teacher's Lounger. On the paper, I make a web diagram, with messy letters saying "Gracie" in the middle circle, with other circles coming off of it. In them, I write: "Same last name (toreros)" "Gracie=tomboy" "transgender student in Degrassi" I paused for a moment to do some math in my head, and my eyes widen as a write down the next circle "Gracie would be a junior right now" and lastly I add, "Drew actin weird" in the last circle. This is too crazy, all of this just adds up all to well. I knew Gracie was a tomboy, but that was it, right? She liked playing with her brother, but a lot of people do, don't they?

I think back to all those times I've babysat Gracie, and how I didn't see the signs. Her love for comic books, her emulation of Drew, her breakdown over the pink swimsuit. How could I not see this? I wasn't for sure this was her, but I knew one thing: I would find out who Adam was, and where Gracie was, even if I had to face these two people's story interwinding.

I head back to my Dad's office, i grab for the door handle when he unexpectedly opens it himself, causing me to take a step backwards and catch my breath.

"Well, calm down there" He says cheerfully. "I have a meeting with some of the teachers during lunch in a couple minutes, so I'll be backs in about 40 minutes, don't go snooping"

"I know Archie, I'll be a good little girl" I say with a roll of my eyes. I wait for him to turn around the corner, then I blast into his office. I look to the big drawers in the corner of his office, which contain the records and important papers of the students. I open the big drawer labeled "11th Grade" and use both arms to open the heavy drawer. After an ear-shrieking squeak, and the sound of rust peeling off, i open it. I head immediately for the T last names. This would usually only take a few minutes, but I have to take breaks to look over my shoulder to make sure I'm unseen through the stupid glass walls. After tripping my fingers over countless manilla folders, I come across "Torres,Adam", letting a satisfied and accomplished grin slide across my face.

I open the folder, as if there's a time-bomb in it, and my brain is overwhelmed by what if might find. My face grows pale and my reality is changed, because when I open the folder, I find out my instinct was right.

**Name: Gracie Torres (Adam T.)**

**gender: biological female, FtM transgender**

I can't believe this. This is why Drew acted so, so scared. And I asked all those questions carelessly without thinking of it wrong in any way! I quickly put the envelope back, and I sit down on the floor, letting the information sink in. Gracie, Gracie is a guy now. A guy, a guy who likes girls, and wears guy clothes. I can't say I can't imagine it though. But to think of her…as a complete different gender. I found it so surprising and odd. But I had to be supportive, nonetheless. Drew probably told her-eh, him, I assume. I was there for Gracie when she was a kid, so now I have to be here for Adam. The biggest concern: How will I find Adam, and will he even talk to me?

**A/N: Ok, this will be the last chapter until tomorrow atleast, I promise lol. I was having a writing binge. Don't worry, even though Emma has found out what happened to Gracie, the drama is still to come, let's not forget that Spinner isn't the most supporting of LGBT members. Thanks everyone, see ya soon :**


	4. Moment of truth: Part 1

**A/N: Here's the new chapter! :) Ugh every time I see a new review it just makes me smile :) Thank you all so much, here ya go.**

***Emma's P.O.V***

". There's a tranny here?" Spinner leaned back in disbelief.

"Spinner! Quiet down atleast, you can't say that around here." I sighed at Spinner, he wasn't the most supportive in situations like this.

"I wonder if we can tell who it is" Spinner whispered, looking around, trying to find anyone to taunt. We were sitting at an old lunch table in the back of the lunch court, somewhere where not many people at, which was lucky for us because it looked like Spinner had no plans to keep his mouth shut.

Suddenly an idea came to mind. Instead of trying to find this Adam person, all I need to do is find Drew. I mean, once I explain everything, he'll understand and bring me to Adam, right? First, I need to distract Spinner, because god knows he will have no sympathy for this situation whatsoever.

"Spinner..I kind of have a headache, can you stop by the pharmacy and pick me up something babe?" I said in a fake tired voice, making sure to flutter my eyelashes for good measures.

"Well, sure but, can't you just get something from the nurse?" Spinner said unconvinced.

"I can't get hot chocolate from the nurse, now can i?" I say handing him a 5 dollar bill, "Can you stop by the dot maybe, that would make me feel so much more better" Spinner stared at the dollar bill, then took it as a smile crept on his face,

"Ok ,ok, but you owe me"

"Yeah yeah," I said, practically shoo-ing Spinner away towards the car. As soon as his back was turned and he was onward towards the parking lot, I ran around until I spotted a sea of blue shirted teens all in their groups, but as far as I could look, I couldn't find Drew. This may be harder than I thought, so I decided it may be best to ask around. Drew had to be a really well-known guy. Once a popular guy, always a popular guy. I stopped by the nearest kid, someone in a red-shirt. She had wild but tamed curls that fell on her forward and made a slight curtain over her very blue eyes. She seemed nice enough.

"Um, excuse me, I'm looking for Drew Torres, do you know where I might find him?" I asked in my polite voice

"Hm.." She said, looking around, her finger ready to point him out. "I'm not sure, Adam, do you know where Drew is?" The girl said, turning around to a boy behind her. He had pale skin that popped due to his distinct freckles and granite eyes.

The boy stared at me, and all I could do was stare back. Adam? This has to be …him. I give myself a second to look at him, and it takes everything in me not to cry, or scream. I see the same features of Gracie, except they're hidden by beanies and hair, trying to appear more masculine.

"Adam, come, there is something very important we need to discuss" I say. I don't let him respond before I grab his wrist gently and drag him to the table I was at before. Sure, he might be weirded out, a complete stranger dragging him over to some unknown fate. No, I'm not the stranger, he is. I sit down on the bench, and I can tell Adam is hesitating to run away and avoid this, but after a long moment, he sits down, completely avoided my gaze.

"You remember me. I can tell, there's no other reason you would avoid me" I say bluntly. He looks down.

"Whatever snarky comment you have to say, just say it so I can get back to my new life, I-I can't talk to you, I'm sorry" He says with his voice breaking at the end.

"If it means anything, I know everything, and It's ok" I said vaguely.

"You, you know?" He says blushing, "I didn't know it was that obvious." He said hiding his face.

"N-no I didn't mean it like that." I say quickly, " I just do my research, which involves looking through Simpson's files" I chuckle. This earns a slight smile from Adam, which gives me relief.

"So, you doing ok? Are you…" I gulp, as I realize I maybe shouldn't ask this question, but he's waiting, "Are you dating anyone?" Oh god. I look so stupid.

"Well, um, not that great, to be honest" He says.

"Oh, what happened?" A look oh concern creeps over my face.

"Well, um…"

**A/N: Lols cliffhanger! dun dun DUNNNNNNNN Lol, thanks for reading, update tomorrow! :**


	5. AN

**A/N: So sorry i haven't been posting! I've been busy with softball..I'm uploading tomorrow for sure. AND IT WILL BE A LOOOOOOONG CHAPTER :D**


	6. Payback:Part 1 Over the edge

**A/N: I'm Back! Sorry for the wait, I was just so busy. I'll probably be uploading a chapter once a week now, nut they'll be long! :)**

***Emma's P.O.V***

"Oh.." I say, as a wiggle with discomfort. "What's wrong?"

Adam looks at me as if I just said a mean joke, then I realize it's quite obvious what's wrong. Before he can respond, I hear a voice come from above Adam's head.

"Wow, dude, this is Gracie?" The voice says, and I grow red as I hope it's someone I don't know. But I look up to see a smirking Spinner, carrying two coffees.

"Spinner! This isn't Grac-" I don't bother finish my sentence, because in that time, Adam's grabbed his bag and is running, a arm covering his face.

"So, you really use to be a chick? Wow!" Spinner yells at him as he runs, making sure everyone heard. I stare at him, and I try to gold my eyes at him without crying and yelling at him. It takes Spinner a moment to realize that his little comment wasn't funny.

"What? All I asked her-or uh, him is if he was Gracie! You asked him that too!" Spinner's voice raises defensively, but I can tell he's not mad, he's not taking this seriously.

"Just save it, Spinner" I walk away, " I can't believe you" I say over the buzz of voices so he can hear the words clearly. He doesn't stop me from walking. Spinner's probably ruined my chances of getting Adam's trust, so it's on to Plan B: To get Drew's.

***Drew's P.O.V***

Whew. Finally, I was back from school, with a backpack filled with homework and bags under my eyes to prove it. I ran downstairs to the basement and jumped onto the couch, letting the tiredness sink in to my body. Surprisingly, i didn't notice Adam, who was curled up on the other couch to the right, the TV remote in his hand.

"Hey bro, how was school?" I asked casually. No response, just heavy breathing. "You …O.K dude? You seem kinda out of it." No shit he's out of it, I think, he looks like a complete mess. Between the heavy breaths and panting, I hear Adam say,

"Do I look…girlish to you?" he asks, muffled by the sound of his jacket sleeve over his face.

"What?" I said confused.

"J-just answer the question"

"Um, , is there someone's ass I gotta kick?" I say, and I jump up, despite the fatigue, and whip out a few badass ninja moves I learned from video games, falling on the floor in the process. This earns a laugh from Adam.

"Yeah, good luck with that" He says with laughter. "It was just his, this stupid college guy Emma hangs out with." Adam said, not so happily this time. "Wait, a college guy?"

"Well he was Emma's age so I gue-" He stammers

"Was Emma making fun of you too?" I raise my voice angrily, a sudden wave of energy comes over me.

"It's fine Drew, really, I'm use to it." Adam said.

"Yeah, and I bet homeless people are use to having no food or water, but that doesn't we ain't gonna kick this fucker's ass!" I say goofily, and this gets Adam. He lays on the couch, trying to gasp for air between laughs.

"Drew, we're shouldn't get mad" Adam says. I look at him confused, then I see a smirk crawl across his face.

"We're gonna get even." And me and Adam both knows what this is in our minds.

**Payback.**

**A/N:Woot! part one of a sneaky lil' chapter! Next one will be uploaded tomorrow, since it wasn't that long… I PROMISE THIS TIME lol =w**


End file.
